theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide Chang's Whistle Practice
Gallery Adelaide trying super hard.png|Adelaide trying super hard to whistle Succeeding.png|Adelaide can finally whistle right now Not so innocent whistle photo.png|Ronnie Anne teaching Adelaide how to whistle Whistling Sid Chang picture 2.png|Sid teaching Adelaide how to whistle Lisa in human form.png|"Oh how heaven knows Adelaide Chang can suddenly whistle." Plot Summary Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide play around at the Great Lakes City Zoo. Adelaide wants to learn how to whistle and Ronnie Anne and Sid agree that they can teach her how to do it. Transcript Ronnie Anne: "Look, Sid, look, Adelaide," Sid: "look at all of those zoo critters," Adelaide: "and lots of wild jungle birds as well." Various Jungle Bird: Peculiar Song�� Adelaide: And Sputtering Sid: "Keep trying, Adelaide." Adelaide: Blowing And Sputtering Adelaide: "Dang it, I can't even do it." Ronnie Anne: "What seems to be the problem, Adelaide?" Adelaide: "You and Sid were both whistling just this morning, Ronnie Anne, it sounded super beautiful, I can dance disco style and sing and do cartwheels, but I can't even whistle." Sid: "Well, Adelaide, Ronnie Anne and I know exactly how to whistle," Ronnie Anne: "and we can teach you how to do it." Adelaide: "Can you give me some demonstrations?" Ronnie Anne: "Why sure, Adelaide," Sid: "of course we can," Ronnie Anne: "if you whistle a peculiar song or call for critters or taxi cabs," Sid: "that means you're whistling the exact same song or loudly whistling to call all sorts of critters or taxi cabs," Ronnie Anne: "like Waltzing Matilda for example," Ronnie Anne: 10 Notes Of Waltzing Matilda�� Sid: "or the National Anthem's Star Spangled Banner?" Sid: 10 Notes Of Star Spangled Banner�� Ronnie Anne: "You see, Adelaide? it's real super easy," Sid: "now you try to do it." Adelaide: Deep Breath Adelaide: Blowing And Sputtering Adelaide: "It didn't even work, I still can't even whistle. not 1 single tweet, not 1 single chirp and not 1 single peep. so what exactly are the whistling instructions?" Ronnie Anne (reading instruction number 1): Instruction number 1: get your mouth wet, Adelaide licks her mouth and gets it wet. Sid (reading instruction number 2): instruction number 2: pucker those lips of yours, take 1 deep breath, fill up your cheeks with a super soft breeze then blow all of it out. Sid: 7 Times�� Adelaide puckers her sweet beautiful lips, Adelaide: Deep Breath Again Adelaide fills up her sweet beautiful cheeks with a super soft breeze. Adelaide: Softer And Harder Adelaide: Shortly�� Adelaide: "Hey I finally did it, I'm getting the hang of it." Adelaide: Strolling Through The Park�� Ronnie Anne: "Wow, Adelaide," Sid: "what a lovely cheerful song," Ronnie Anne: "you finally learned how to whistle." Sid: "Wait 'til I tell my Mom and Dad and everybody in Great Lakes City about this." Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide walk right over on their way to where Lincoln, Clyde, Carl, Maria, Rosa, Hector, Frida, Carlos, Carlotta, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn, Luan, Lucy, Lily, Rico, Sherman (Sid and Adelaide's baby brother), Rita, Lynn Loud Sr., Becca and Stanley about Adelaide's new whistling talent. Ronnie Anne: "So then," Sid: "when we were at Great Lakes City Zoo," Ronnie Anne: "Adelaide heard some wild jungle birds whistling in the background," Sid: "and she tried super hard to whistle, but she couldn't," Ronnie Anne: "she just kept blowing and sputtering," Sid: "but then, all she had to do was get her mouth wet and pucker those lips of hers, take 1 deep breath, fill her cheeks up with a super soft breeze then blow all of it out." Maria: "Wow," Rosa: "super asombrosa," Stanley: "our 2nd born daughter's got some whistling talent alright." Lana: "Go ahead, Adelaide," Lola: "whistle for all of us." Adelaide: [��Whistling E-I-E-I-O��] Lynn: "Super thrilling, Adelaide," Lori: "now do it backwards." Adelaide: O-I-E-I-E�� Leni: "Oh my gosh, it's incredibly amazing," Sid: "you're really super good at whistling, Adelaide," Lola: "you must be super gifted." Lisa: "Oh how heaven knows Adelaide Chang can suddenly whistle." Adelaide: "That's exactly right, and I can do it everywhere I go." Category:Sid Chang episode shorts Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts Category:Ronnie Anne Santiago episode shorts